dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:New World God
Your Images If DB Wiki is really responsible for taking images you created, you can report them to Wikia. All you have to do is link them to the art that you created, and tell them you created it and they'll take it down without a second thought and then warn the community. I've seen it done before. Wikia doesn't play around with that crap. P.S.: Thank you for taking care of that vandal. We may have different views on how things should be handled here, but I do appreciate the hard work you do here. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk) 18:00, June 22, 2016 (UTC) : Agreed. If you ever feel like I'm being too harsh or a tad bit... well, douchey, just tell me. I don't try to be, but I realize that I sometimes come across that way over the InterWebz. Especially when I'm debating a topic. We share our hope for this wiki to flourish in common, so I'm hoping that is enough to keep things civil between us (and everyone else). Starting a canon wiki from the ground-up is a lot more difficult than I ever thought, but I think, overall, we're moving in the right direction. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk) 22:11, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Re:Galleries Wait, what now? You brought them back? I'm not complaining, but define "back". They still existed, they just served barely any purpose after you guys sorta dismantled them.—Mina Țepeș 21:17, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Galleries Again You never told me what you meant by the "galleries are back". Again, they've been up, you guys just dismantled them to serve as a bare skeleton. Do they have the original sections I intended for them to have? Otherwise, they're not "back", so the wording is confusing me.—Mina Țepeș 19:58, June 25, 2016 (UTC) : So basically, I can restore the sections to the infoboxes so people can access them. That makes sense. And yeah, I still need to bring that up in a discussion template, I just had not gotten around to it yet. I'll try and get to it eventually, but as much as I enjoy image galleries, they aren't 100% critical, so if I stall a little longer, it's not like it hurts the wiki.—Mina Țepeș 21:14, June 25, 2016 (UTC) ::: DB Wiki just goes utterly insanely with image galleries. My goal is to employ them similarly to how BLEACH wiki does; as much as I dislike the people on that wiki, they've got good structure in their galleries at least. Fairy Tail Fanon does too, but their style of galleries require more coding than I care for. But yeah, they'd be useful for colour differences, and outfit variations (funnily, did you know Gokū's outfit is supposed to be yellow, not orange, at least if volume 21 was any indication). Also, finally finished everything involving the Androids and Cell for the anime ep summaries. Moving onto Bū in a bit.—Mina Țepeș 22:03, June 25, 2016 (UTC) :: We are allowed to copy from Wikipedia given we use the wikipedia template I've been putting on episode pages. Its actually why the template exists; also, Narutopedia does the exact same thing with their episode articles, if memory serves. So you needn't panic, since its why the template exists. We don't have time to watch every episode and summarize it in the same way we can with chapters (by far the easier medium to cover anyway), hence why when Windy suggested we go down that road with the episodes, I agreed readily.—Mina Țepeș 22:09, June 25, 2016 (UTC) :: Yeah, I was actually gonna begin that as well. For now, we'll reconcile things like Goku's anime only backstory my placing it in the trivia, to avoid too much clutter. Anything else will be merged into appropriate sections, and Ten has only devised the anime-only template with which to hide material unless someone clicks "show", so we're more or less ready to begin that little dance.—Mina Țepeș 22:17, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Super Is the episode out yet? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk) 05:40, June 26, 2016 (UTC) : Could you somehow link me to the low-quality version? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk) 05:46, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Trans It means "search for" or "hunt for" (something/someone). I recommend the latter. --'Sulina' (Talk) 08:50, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :"Hunt for the Dragon Balls", obviously. :EDIT: btw, could you update the image into the for the sake of anime new arc.--'Sulina' (Talk) 09:54, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Favor Done. [[User:GokūBlack10|'GokūBlack10']] (Talk) 00:41, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Re:Question I supported the change, and still. --'Sulina' (Talk) 10:03, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :Not yet found anywhere. However, since it was used multiple times in the wiki, we'd better remain until further agreement. Also, I'll make some searches to make sure. --'Sulina' (Talk) 16:50, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Questions The Parts don't really come from anywhere and I was actually hoping we'd get rid of them. Instead we could label sections Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, and then Dragon Ball GT with an anime-only (non-canon) label. I think they originated because Toriyama, like Kishimoto, separated his manga into two, which later carried over into production when they made "Part I" Dragon Ball and "Part II" Dragon Ball Z. As to your second question: I tend to go with the English that the Daizenshuu gives us when it gives it. Cell: Second Form has no English with it. Just a Japanese name. Some, however, like Android, give English names. The reason I say stick to the English when it is provided is because it is the Japanese giving that term/character/item both a Japanese name (Jinzōningen, which means Artificial Human) and an English name (Android), and we should respect that. [[User:GokūBlack10|'Black']] (Talk) 18:15, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Arcs NWG, may you check on databook again? By chronology, the Kame Sennin Training Arc could ENDs at chapter 32 instead of chapter 33. So does the 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc chapter 54 instead of 55. --'Sulina' (Talk) 13:01, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :Some action and drama like Naruto, Steins;Gate, Mobile Gundam Suit, Fullmetal Alchemist, The Seven Deadly Sins. Others comedy and slice-of-life. --'Sulina' (Talk) 10:29, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :What?!! Shocked. I know that Daizenshū covers the anime and spit them into some arcs. But since the anime adapted materials from the manga, it share the same manner of continuity, the only differences are anime-only arcs which is seperatedly document in their own articles. Anime has different arcs, that's the dumbest thing I've hereby heard recently. Sorry >.< --'Sulina' (Talk) 03:59, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :Hump, HxH is an one I want to watch, but only the time let me, maybe the next vacation. How it's good??--'Sulina' (Talk) 10:09, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :We all agree on not documenting anime arc name in databook. So, you think how did our wiki treat anime filler arc?? --'Sulina' (Talk) 04:30, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :The FUNimation sagas have nothing to do with the official arcs, we keep the original Japanese as closely as possible. My question is how you will document the anime episodes. The names for anime arc in anime databook, or only manga arc' used? --'Sulina' (Talk) 06:02, July 9, 2016 (UTC) ::More simply, you just point out tv arcs by redirection and/or trivia point. One article with two arc parameters, I'm sure it's a complication. --'Sulina' (Talk) 08:00, July 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Hump, a bit odd: Manga chapter has "tv arc" parameter?? To me, I prefer the idea in which chapter and episode has only one respective parameter. It's easier to document them with less burden. About the filler documentation, tell me more specifically or you can go ahead and make some tests/examples. --'Sulina' (Talk) 12:43, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Re:Arcs First, and this is entirely unrelated, Super Saiyan 3 confirmed for XV2!!!! Second, Funimation's "Sagas" should be used in the opening paragraph as "also known in the FUNimation dub" or something along those lines, and the pages renamed to fit the actual arc names that we now have.—Mina Țepeș 19:06, July 1, 2016 (UTC) : Yep. I've provided links to the trailer and demo in my references on the pages, so feel free to select them and look at them. And yeah, please, they need transformations. Also, if you have time, can you find a better in-game profile pic of the 'official' Patroller that was used in the advertisements? Mine is..bad.—Mina Țepeș 23:31, July 1, 2016 (UTC) : Oh you know I LOVE me some manga images, so I'm in no way against using coloured manga for techniques at all.—Mina Țepeș 02:27, July 3, 2016 (UTC) ::: We document the manga arcs, like Narutopedia; if the anime arcs have a different name, we simply can redirect them to the manga arc, as well as mention the anime arc name on the page.—Mina Țepeș 19:31, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::: No problem at all, I do try~ And I noticed you're upgrading images to Blu Ray quality, I appreciate that. Assuming the likes of the Big Bang Attack, God Kamehameha, and Golden Freeza, among others, don't have Blu Ray quality images, you can definitely get on those.—Mina Țepeș 04:28, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: New Orders We just need to merge the few "Non-Canon" pages we have into their original counterparts and place the non-canon information in the relevant sections per the Layout Guide. However, as I told Aha, with instances like Gokū's backstory—which the anime got horribly wrong—we can delegate those instances to the Trivia sections. [[User:GokūBlack10|'Black']] (Talk) 16:44, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Re:Parameters You mean sourcing the name, aye? That's good!—Mina Țepeș 21:30, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Consistency You know we use names like "Zanzōken" and "Ryūken" are kept to retain consistency with the name of the "Kaiōken", correct? I noticed your message on LIN's page and felt the need to mention that.—Mina Țepeș 08:37, July 13, 2016 (UTC) re:Trans That's also what I concerned since the time we changed the name into English translation and then reverted back to remain consistency with Kaiōken. However, "consistent" is not everything to my PoV of translating. If it did, then Garlic Cannon shouldn't be changed in comparation to Kikōhō. The more important, "Zanzōken" is used several times within the fanbase, rather than literal English, thus be knowledged widely among fandom and fansite (i.e. Kanzenshuu). Me feel free to left it untranslated. --'Sulina' (Talk) 13:17, July 13, 2016 (UTC)